


Untitled

by LeviathanDean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean, mentions of voyeur!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeviathanDean





	Untitled

Dean isn't sure why he came into the lingerie shop in the first place. He doesn't even know if Cas likes this kind of thing. But for his angel, he's willing to try anything. Fighting down his blush, he wanders around the shop, fingering satiny material and looking at prices. He’s saved up a fair bit just for this, but he doesn't want to go over the top. He wants something simple but hot. Maybe deep blue or green; something catches his eye in far corner of the store, a deep emerald green set of lace and satin panties with a matching garter belt and thigh highs. As soon as he lays his eyes on it, he knows it what will have Cas coming in his pants as soon as he sees him in them. Walking over to the counter, he shuffles his feet and asks for a set of them. The cashier, a petite blonde, smiles as Dean flushes and hands over the cash. "Your boyfriend sure is lucky," she says, and Dean doesn't even ask how she knows he’s gay or that the lingerie is for his boyfriend.

When Dean arrives back at the bunker, he rushes to the bathroom and locks himself in. He has a lot to do before Cas gets back. Turning on the shower, he digs out the razors he bought earlier that week, and gets to work. 35 minutes later, when his legs are smooth and his hair is clean, he steps out and dries himself off with a clean towel that Sam put out that morning. Shaving his face, he sprays himself with the deodorant Cas likes so much. Taking a deep breath, he pulls out the box the lingerie is in _. It's now or never_ , he thinks, opening the lid.He's already hard as he pulls the panties out. Sliding them up his now smooth legs, they settle on his hips, and he has to arrange himself so it's more comfortable. The panties are firm, holding his cock up against his stomach, but Dean likes the feel of them. He could get into this. Next is the garter belt, quickly followed by the thigh highs. He can hear Sam's car pull up as he clips the last buckle to back of left thigh high. _Oh God, what if Cas doesn't like it?_ Dean chews on his bottom lip as he fingers the lace of his panties. Unlocking the bathroom door, he sticks his head out to make sure no one is in the hallway – he can’t see anyone, so he makes the short dash from the bathroom to his bedroom. He can hear Cas calling his name from the kitchen.

"Dean? Where are you?" Dean leans against the door, eyes shut. He’s having second thoughts about this now, but it’s too late to back out, and he didn’t shave his legs or spend all that money for nothing.

"In the bedroom, Cas," he replies, smoothing his hands down the small portion of his thighs that is left uncovered. Next thing, Cas is standing before him, dark hair a mess and tie loose around his neck. Dean watches as Cas' eyes grow wide and cobalt blue is swallowed by the black of pupils. "Ta-da?" Dean says, opening his arms and smiling shyly, which he would later deny ever doing.

"D-Dean?" Cas asks, eyes raking up and down Dean's body.

"Do you like it?" Dean asks quietly, praying to God that Cas does.

"Nngh," is all Cas can get out before Dean finds himself on the bed with Cas looming over him, eyes blown with lust and hunger and love. "Oh, Dean, do you know what this does to me?" Cas asks, trailing a finger down Dean's chest and around his left nipple before pinching it.

"I can- I can guess," Dean says, arching up into Cas’ touch.

“How ‘bout I just tell you?” Cas says and he kisses his way from the corner of Dean’s mouth to his ear. All Dean can do it moan and buck his hips, trying to gain some friction on his now leaking cock.

“Do you know how long I have wanted to see you in panties, Dean? I was tempted to go buy you a pair myself and make you model them in front of me, maybe even Sam. I know you’re an exhibitionist when you want to be,” Cas whispered, his voice gravelly. Dean moaned again – he had to admit he was willing to have people watch Cas fuck him when he was in the mood. “I was thinking about you all day, that pretty mouth of yours on my cock. I could barely get any research done, and Sam kept giving me strange looks. I’ve been hard all day, and I come home to you in this, and I thank my Father that I have you, Dean Winchester, because otherwise I don’t know how I would survive.”

Dean threw his head back and Cas made his way from his ear, down his throat, to where his fingers where still tweaking his now-hard nipples.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Dean. I’ll make this worth your while.”

“Please, Cas, fuck me,” Dean groaned as Cas ran his tongue over a sensitive bud. Cas smirked up at up, and raised two fingers to his mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded, and Dean opened his mouth willing. When Cas decided that his fingers where wet enough, he pulled them out. A string of saliva connected Cas’ fingers to Dean’s lower lip.

“Good boy,” Cas said as he shuffled backwards between Dean’s open thighs. “Now, we’re going to leave these on-” Cas pulled at the panties, “while I fuck you so hard the bed will break.” Dean had to admit, he liked the sound of that.

Pushing the green lace and satin aside, Cas trailed a wet finger from behind Dean’s balls to his hole.

“Please, Cas, please, no teasing,” Dean said, as Cas traced his finger around his rim. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Who are you to tell me what to do, Dean Winchester?” he asked, sinking his finger into the first knuckle.

“Nngh, no one,” Dean replied. He loved it when Cas bossed him around, not that he would ever say that out loud.

“Exactly. So keep that pretty mouth shut, and you’ll have your ass full of my cock sooner, okay?”

All Dean could do was nod as Cas pushed his finger in all the way. It wasn’t long until Cas had three fingers in and Dean was a moaning mess, hand clenching the rumpled sheets beneath him.

“Cascascascascas,” was all he could say and Cas ran his fingers over Dean’s prostate.

“Ready?” Cas asked, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up.  Dean nodded almost aggressively.

Both groaned as Cas sunk home in one swift movement. “Ngh, you’re still so tight, Dean,” Cas panted into Dean’s neck.

“Fuck me, Cas,” was all Dean could get out before Cas pulled out almost completely and slammed back in.

“Is this what you want, Dean?” Cas asked, positioning one hand near Dean’s head so he had better balance.

“Yes, yes,” Dean said as Cas pulled out and slammed in again.

“Then beg,” Cas said, stilling. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas with eyebrows raised. “Go on. Tell me how much you want it.”

Dean wasn’t the type to beg, but he was so close, and he knew Cas would repay him gloriously for it.

“Please, Cas, please. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days,” Dean said in one breath. Cas smiled slyly and began rocking into Dean. “Ohh, harder, harder.”

With every other thrust, Cas hit Dean’s prostate. With the hand he wasn’t balancing himself with, he flicked and pinched Dean’s nipples.

“So close, Cas, so- uh, close,” Dean panted out and Cas pinched his nipple hard.

“Come for me, Dean,” Cas said, voice gravelly and strained. He wasn’t coming until Dean did.

The commandment in Cas’ voice was all Dean needed to be tipped over the edge. Clawing at Cas’ back, he came, spilling into his panties and chanting Cas’ name over and over like a mantra. The clenching of Dean’s hole was that Cas needed to come, and he spilt into Dean with a shout of his name.

When both of them came down from their orgasmic highs, Cas smiled lewdly.

“It’s Sam’s birthday soon, you know. And we both know how much of a voyeur your little brother is.”

Dean groaned. “I’ll think about it.”

“Oh no,” Cas said. “If you wanted to be fucked between now and Christmas, you’ll do it.”

And with a command like that from an angel of the Lord, who could say no? 


End file.
